This invention relates to steel door construction and more particularly to a blank filler plate for the lock edge cut-out in a steel door.
In steel door construction, the various openings are precut in steel sheets prior to forming the sheets and assembly of the door. The cut-outs for mounting the hinges and the standard lock edge cut-out are precut so that a standard lock assembly and hinges can be installed without further preparation of the door. When a customer desires a different type of lock assembly other than a standard lock assembly, a new lock edge cut-out will be required. After the door is assembled, additional openings are difficult to prepare and can only be accurately cut by using special tools. Any cross bore that may be required need not be precut since the cross bore for a dead bolt assembly or the like may vary with the type of lock to be used. The center line for any cross bore may vary and can be accurately cut by the door installer or distributer. To provide the various lock designs, a blank filler plate is utilized and is mounted in place by screws in the lock edge cut-out; however, screw mounted blank filler plates require additional steps to mount and do not give a neat appearance to the door. Such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,813. Other lock designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,851 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,418.